


Reconciliation

by Flexor



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, settling differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: Ilia Amitola is missing from Haven Academy, and Weiss Schnee goes looking for her. She finds her alone, brooding, and the girls try to come to terms with both their past.This is a clean one for a change. Give it a little love regardless.





	Reconciliation

"Weiss?"

Weiss Schnee, guest of Haven Academy, until recently heir to a fortune beyond the dreams of avarice, turned round to see Sun Wukong's abdominal muscles on proud display as usual. Weiss tolerated this only because her team mates, especially Blake, seemed to enjoy this sort of thing.

"Sun?"

"Have you seen Ilia? She wasn't at breakfast, and nobody's seen her since last night."

"Well, she _is_ a master of camouflage."

"Yeah... Why would she want to take off, I wonder."

"Blake trusts her. Blake's usually very good at judging character."

"Except for..."

Sun didn't have to say the name of Adam Taurus. Blake had been absolutely and totally in love with him, and his character had turned out to be less than completely perfect.

"You make a good point. Would you like me to go looking for her?"

"If you would. She may just be... somewhere, but..." The words hung in the air.

Weiss nodded. "I'll check a few likely places." 

 

Weiss didn't have to look long. She found Ilia Amitola curled up on a sofa, in front of a window overlooking a majestic view. Her skin was maybe a little paler than it usually was, making the spots on her arms, thighs, and face stand out more. Weiss gently called her name, and her eyes snapped round to her. A flash of anger came to her face, and her whole body turned darker, then her expression calmed, and she returned to her sad pale brown. She looked away.

"Weiss."

Weiss sat down on the other end of the sofa. She looked over the small girl with her chameleon powers to change her skin colour.

"Are you okay? You weren't at breakfast."

"Not hungry." Her eyes, currently blue, turned to Weiss. "You thought I'd run off."

"The thought did cross our minds, yes," said Weiss.

There was another brief flash of emotion over Ilia's body before it returned to its sad pale brown.

"Can't expect you to trust me."

"Trust. A small flower that's to be fed and watered, and is easily stepped on."

Ilia nodded. "Blake forgave me for what I did, but I wouldn't expect even her to trust me."

"You still love her, don't you?"

Ilia didn't need to answer that.

"But she doesn't love you, not in _that_ way. Does she even like girls?"

Ilia turned her eyes to Weiss with a little sneer. "I'm not an idiot. She's stuck to that monkey Faunus now even if she won't admit it, and even I couldn't peel her off Adam Taurus, but she told me about this Wolf girl she was seeing a long while back." Ilia sighed. "Hope. It's also a little flower, but it's more of a weed. No matter how many times you step on it, it always comes back."

"But you've given up now?"

Ilia pulled her feet up on the sofa, wrapped her arms round her legs.

"Don't deserve her."

"Because of the White Fang?"

"Because I betrayed her. I wanted to capture her, slaughter her family, then watch Adam Taurus kill her. So she'd _know_ she'd picked the wrong lover. Walked with the wrong crowd."

"But you didn't really want that."

Ilia sneered. "Oh yes I did. She had joined the people who had killed my mother, and killed my father..." Ilia's skin turned darker till it was a deep red. "And _laughed_ about it. I _hated_ her. For betraying me. For refusing me. For joining the people who had done all this to me." Ilia turned to Weiss, eyes overflowing with tears. "I wanted her dead in the worst possible way."

"But now you don't."

"No." Ilia turned pale again. "Blake had every reason to slice my throat. But instead, she forgave me. She'd be stupid to trust me, but she has forgiven me. Stored the past in a jar, never to be opened again. And my family are still dead, because of Schnee Dust Company."

Weiss turned her eyes away. "I can tell you one thing. SDC did _not_ want that accident to happen."

"Because they love Faunus so much?" Ilia's eyes burnt.

"We do love Faunus as workers. They work cheap. They have strong backs." Weiss turned her steel blue eyes to Ilia. "And losing some of them is not the Public Relations disaster that losing the same number of Humans would be. But still, we do not want them to hurt themselves. Because there is something else that we love even more than Faunus."

"Dust."

"Dust. All our lives, we've been in love with its colours, its divine powers. We love its smell, we love its touch, but most of all, we love its _value_."

"And you'll do anything to get it."

"Correct. Big Dust explosions make long delays."

"And _you_ are the Heiress." Ilia smiled grimly. "We all knew you. You were on posters in every shed. You were singing about how lonely you were from every speaker in every mine. We know that song as well as you do, maybe even better."

"Not anymore." Weiss laughed quietly. "I misbehaved a little, and Daddy wrote me out of his will. My little brother is the Heir now. And he couldn't sing to save his life. Honestly, you summon _one_ little Boarbatusk into a champagne party, and people get all emotional about it."

"Good. It was a _really_ annoying song." 

 

Weiss looked at Ilia, then did something her teammates Yang and Ruby taught her. She moved over to Ilia, put her arm round her shoulders and gently pulled her close. Ilia protested a little, then gave in. She put her head on Weiss' thin bony shoulder. Weiss' voice lowered to a whisper.

"I am so sorry for your loss."

People had called Weiss the Ice Queen. It had taken her a long time to realise that she had warmth in her body, and could share it. She looked down on Ilia's face. Her eyes were closed. She was shaking a little. Finally, she opened her eyes, looked into Weiss'. Her expression hardened as the defences that had been lowered, rose up again.

"So if I can't have Blake, you like girls, don't you?"

"Yes I do. Especially if their boobs are a bit smaller than mine."

"So not Blake, then?"

"She _is_ nice to look at, isn't she?"

"Yes. Best part of her?"

"Legs," said Weiss.

"Legs," said Ilia.

"So what would you want with me?"

"I could score the Heiress of Schnee Dust Company."

" _Ex_ heiress."

Ilia turned, slid onto Weiss' lap, put her hands on her shoulders. "You are the closest I've ever been to the people responsible for my parents." She moved her hands to Weiss' neck. "I could kill you instead."

Weiss' eyes didn't waver for one moment. "I would let you."

"And then Blake would come and kill me. I would let her. And there would finally be balance."

"Of a sort." Weiss kept her eyes on Ilia's. "Two more dead bodies. Two fewer people to fight Salem."

"There is a better way." Ilia moved her hands away, put her arms round Weiss. "Blake showed it to me."

Ilia closed her eyes, and put her lips on Weiss' lips. They kissed, slowly, the Heiress and the Faunus of the White Fang, both with blood on their hands, both tired of blood. They ended up looking into each other's eyes. Weiss pushed a lock of Ilia's hair behind her ear. It was currently a reddish brown that she quite liked.

"I prefer this way," said Weiss.

"So do I," said Ilia.

Ilia looked round. There wasn't anyone around. She noticed Weiss had been doing the same thing. They were alone. They could. Should they? Would they? It would be glorious. A peace treaty. An end to their war.

Weiss unexpectedly exploded with laugher, looked away, looked at Ilia and started giggling again, completely out of control.

"What's so funny?"

Weiss tried without success to stop. She fought for breath. "I can't say. It's very inappropriate."

Ilia sat up, half laughing. "Oh come on. Tell me."

Weiss just shook her head. "No. It's bad."

Ilia thumped Weiss' shoulder. "Oh come _on_!"

"Okay. I warned you."

"Get on with it."

Weiss took a breath. "If I suck on you. Do you change colour?"

Ilia sat completely still for at least five seconds. Then she nearly fell off Weiss' lap laughing.

"That... is _very_.. in- insensitive."

"I told you it was bad."

"I'll break your _teeth_!"

"You're a regular jawbreaker, you."

Ilia bent down and kissed Weiss again. When Weiss opened her eyes, she saw Ilia had turned herself into a very fetching pink, with extremely clashing purple hair. They laughed together, and the moment passed. Ilia got off Weiss' lap, held out her hand. Weiss took it and Ilia pulled her to her feet.

"Come on," said Weiss, holding on to Ilia's hand. "Let's go tell the others you're safe."

"Safe." Ilia closed her eyes for a moment as she turned back into her normal colours. "Yes. That's what I am." 


End file.
